Helicopters are commonly used to service offshore oil rigs. The helicopters are used to ferry supplies and personnel both to and from these facilities. Industrial facilities may vent emission vapors and gases during normal operations. Many petrochemical facilities such as offshore oil rigs, oil and gas drilling sites and petrochemical facilities will vent excess and byproduct gases or vapors to a “flare” system. The flare may or may not burn the excess gases. In either event, the gases or vapors could potentially be a hazard to an aircraft.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system for detecting the presence of emission vapors that may affect an aircraft's operation.